The invention pertains to transport systems and more particularly, inter alia, to linear synchronous motor guideway-based transport systems. The invention has application, by way of non-limiting example, in packaging, assembly, production line, laboratory, printing, and other applications.
There are many types of transport systems that can move objects on a guideway. Examples include: wheel-suspended vehicles propelled by rotary or linear motors, maglev or air-cushion suspended vehicles propelled by linear motors or cables, vehicles that move in tubes propelled by air pressure, vehicles supported or guided by bearings, and vehicles that are moved on conveyor belts.
Existing transport systems have many useful applications but there are opportunities for substantial improvement, for example, in the precise movement of relatively small and closely spaced objects on a complex guideway.
Small and medium size objects are often transported on conveyor belts because this eliminates the need for wheels or other mechanisms to suspend, guide and propel the objects. Belt transport systems are relatively inexpensive but they lack precise control that is often needed and they require substantial maintenance because of many moving parts. Other approaches to low-cost transport include air propelled vehicles moving in tubes and the use of gravitational forces to move objects down an incline, but these approaches have even less precise control.
The advantages of using linear synchronous motor (LSM) propulsion are well known and described, by way of non-limiting example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,458,454, 7,448,327, 6,983,701, 6,917,136, 6,781,524, 6,578,495, 6,499,701, 6,101,952, and 6,011,508, all assigned to the assignee hereof and the teachings of all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Still, the applicant seeks to further improve transport systems, apparatus and methods that are based on LSMs. One object of the invention is to do just that.
Another related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as are useful in packaging, assembly, production, laboratory, printing, and other applications.
A further related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as are adapted for use with fast-moving and/or closely-spaced vehicles.
A still further related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as can be easily assembled, reassembled, and reconfigured.
A yet still further related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods to facilitate complex packaging, assembly and other operations.
Yet a still further related object of invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods to provide for improved switching of vehicles and payloads that they carry.
Still yet a further related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as provide for improved multi-level access to vehicles and payloads that they carry.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods which maximize throughput, yet, minimize “footprint.”